Farfetched hope
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: InuKS x over. Her mission 500 years back was already done. Now in the modern era theres something else brewing but in a totally different style. Kagome is asked by Sesshoumaru to look over something for him in America. And what else is she to do but agree
1. Act One

_**Heh, decided on doing a rare crossover since Rainbowbabes has pointed out in her story that it has been rarely done and decided, why not? Got the whole DVD series in my room need I refer to it and the materials to work on the story AKA the computer. Anyways, it's an experimental fic. If I get good feedback then I'll update, if not, well, its obvious isn't it?**_

* * *

_Title: Farfetched Hope_

* * *

Act one:

Kagome stared at the silver haired man before her, her eyes never wavering from her target as she sat before him in a chair, legs crossed. Amber eyes of the man before her bore into her sapphire ones. She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes and she rubbed her temple with her left hand. "Okay," she finally voiced, "Can you repeat that once again? I wasn't sure if I heard right. Did you just say… America?"

The man before her smirked. "I believe so, Miko," he replied in his usual monotonic voice, although there was a tiny hint of amusement, "I'm sure you do not want this Sesshoumaru to repeat himself. You heard what I said perfectly fine."

She looked at him with something akin to disbelief. "Okay, what? You can't just order me around Sesshou-nii and quit it with the nickname. I'm not a miko anymore, and pretty sure that the jewel is now worth just as much as cheap candy at a milk bar," she ranted at him, not really wanting to listen to what Sesshoumaru was suggesting.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "It may not be worth much now, but you don't know when the jewel with regain its power. I am sure it is just dormant," Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, "And I already discussed things with your mother and grandfather and they're fine with you going to America to look over and inspect a place for me. They both have agreed and there is nothing you can do about it."

She narrowed her eyes and leaned forward, "Nothing huh?"

He nodded, "Nothing."

Her lips narrowed to a thin line as she thought about it. Sesshoumaru tried to tempt her more. "It's America, a free plane ride and free accommodation by yours truly." Sesshoumaru saw that she was still thinking about it, "And you haven't seen your cousin that lives there for quite some time." He tempted again.

She sighed in defeat, showing that Sesshoumaru had won. "Fine, I'll go. When do I leave and what do I have to do."

XxX

Kagome fumed as she pulled her luggage from the airport and walked out, pulling it behind her. She couldn't believe it! She had barely enough time to pack and leave. She would have never agreed if she knew she was leaving that _afternoon_. She knew that Sesshoumaru was enjoying her pain as he told her with a triumphant smirk that she was to leave in a few hours. She was tired and wasn't prepared for the bombarding reporters. How they knew she was going to be Sesshoumaru's representative, she didn't know. But she did know that if they irritate her more than she already was, she was going to blow a fuse and pop goes Sesshoumaru's image.

_He's lucky that I love him like a brother,_ she thought to herself as she covered her eyes from the cameras. She briefly wondered to herself, why people would want to be famous when there were reporters that would just bombard them like this.

"Move out of the way!" she heard someone yell, "What the hell are you doing to the poor girl. Get away you damn reporters!"

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled out of the crowd and pulled into a bunch of silvery strands of hair. She looked up at a face that she hadn't seen in ages as she was dragged and unshed tears gathered around her eyes as he pulled her free from the cameras.

Silver and red swam in her vision as he pulled her into the limo with him and shut the door tight. Kagome hugged the man, feeling really emotional. She felt a hand on her head. A smile reached her face. "Inuyasha…" She was glad that she was able to see her best friend again.

She thought, once se left the well, she wouldn't be able to see her brash silver haired friend again. She was wrong. Then something came into her. Why didn't Sesshoumaru tell her? Oh, when she sees him again, he would need to indeed prepare himself for her temper.

XxX

"This is the Kaliedo stage," Inuyasha said as they stopped in front of something that looked like a large tent and a circus, "I have to drop you here and I'll come to pick you up later. Apparently you have to meet the guy named Kalos. The bastard said that he explained everything to you, so I don't need to worry."

Knowing that Inuyasha had meant Sesshoumaru when he said 'bastard' Kagome nodded and got out of the car, and just before she closed the door, she looked in, "Uh, when will you be back to pick me up?"

"In about two hours," he said with a grin.

She grinned back and said her byes and shut the door. She walked towards the stage. Suddenly something close to a big, pink ball ran passed her in a hurry into the Kaliedo Stage. Kagome stared at where the _thing_ entered before walking in herself.

She was meant to meet Kalos, but she didn't know exactly where. Suddenly, she heard this exclaim of 'sorry' and followed where the voice led. And walked into a scene where a pink haired girl was apologising to someone with long silver hair's (as long as Sesshoumaru's) back.

He turned around and Kagome had to blink at the seriousness and disgust that presented in the handsome face of the tall performer (or she assumed he was a performer, after all, he was in costume).

"You don't have to perform," he said coldly.

The girl looked at him, with something between sadness and shock. "But I…"

"I alone is enough," he said, turning and giving her the cold shoulder.

Kagome was surprised when the girl turned around to her friends, all optimistic. "I'll be on stage for sure," she declared happily, "I mean, how on Earth can you perform alone? I'm going to change, okay?" She said running passed Kagome and into the changing rooms.

She turned back to look at the guy that looked strangely similar to Sesshoumaru and found him looking after where the girl ran before his eyes strayed to her. Kagome nodded her head in light greeting, but instead he just turned away.

She frowned at how rude he seemed to be. The next she saw was him on the stage, swinging across into what seemed like an elegant dance. She couldn't take her eyes off.

And then she saw the pink haired girl in that absurd costume she was in before. Kagome blinked. Didn't she say she was going to change? And as if her mind was read, she saw something small fly across the air to the girl's back where she assumes the zipper of the costume was. And she was flying across the air in a beautiful costume.

Kagome realised, now that she looked closely, that the girl seemed oddly familiar. She just couldn't place a finger on whom.

And then, she saw the tall guy sweep past her, with elegant strides and Kagome frowned wondering why on Earth he had left the stage. She silently followed him and it was no sooner that the pink haired girl ran past her to catch up to him. Kagome briefly wondered why no one seemed to realise she was an outsider.

"Leon!" she called out while knocking on the male change room door. Ah, so that was his name. Leon. He opened the door, already changed and started to walk away from her. "Wait! This is only half the show! You can't leave!"

He turned his head to her slightly and Kagome saw his eyes shift to her before looking at the girl, "If your acting is immature… you cannot play along side with me."

"But the audience came to see—"

"—A perfect me," he interrupted.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she heard that. Egotistic a bit? She decided to finally make herself known. This Leon guy reminded her too much of Sesshoumaru's past self, it wasn't funny, but only personality wise.

"Okay," Kagome said, making the girl jump and Leon look at her, "Sure, _Leon, sir,_" she said a bit mockingly, "Sure, they came to see you, and that's probably the main reasons, but they also came here to see the show and the story behind it. By leaving you're ruining it for everyone. You are entertainers for—"

He narrowed his eyes at Kagome, "You are wrong." Kagome narrowed her eyes. She never liked being interrupted, "We don't exist for the audience, but the audience exists for us. My skills are the best in the world. The audience need to only come and appreciate me." Kagome rubbed her temples as she heard that. "If the Kaliedo Stage entertains people with a boring show, I shouldn't have come."

Kagome eyed him and the girl beside her spoke up, "But the kids don't understand you skills!"

"So, then they don't count," and as soon as Kagome heard that, there was a loud echoing slap. That had seriously pissed her off. "They don't count, huh?" she said as Leon looked at her with surprise, "So I suppose when you were a kid you didn't count either. Kids _do_ count as our future," and with the next five words she poked him in the chest, "_And as for you buddy_, I don't care if you're the person with the best skills. I've gone through a lot of shit to know that _that_ doesn't always count."

Suddenly, the people Sora was with ran in, "Sora, the Clown show is about to end!" A guy with blonde hair exclaimed.

_Sora…?_ Kagome thought to herself before she realised what the boy said, _shit, spent too much time talking._ She turned to Sora, "Hey, you got any confidence with finishing the show."

Suddenly Sora's face lit with determination and she looked Leon in the eye, "If I can finish the second half by myself and entertain the audience 'til the end, will you stay?"

Leon seemed to think, having to be over his initial shock with the slap and how Kagome seemed to touch his person, "Perhaps, if it entertains me well."

And then the show began and Sora took a tiring position as both the prince and the princess. As the performance went on, she saw Kalos, the person of whom she was meant to meet upon coming here. She only knew he was Kalos because of the photo Sesshoumaru showed her, in case she'd be tricked. God knows why.

"Kalos," she said with a light bow, a respect she had learned from her entire life in Japan, "I'm Sesshoumaru's representative, Kagome Taisho-Higurashi."

Kalos nodded, "Yes, I was told you would be here today. They just failed to tell me when."

Kagome smiled lightly, but then her smile curved downwards when her peripheral vision caught Leon. She sighed.

"Is there something the matter?"

Kagome looked at him, hand on hips, "Well, its about one of your performers, Leon. Was it such a good idea to hire such a egocentric guy, sorry to offend you."

Kalos nodded, "None taken. The Kaliedo Stage is in really big trouble since Layla—"

He was interrupted by the echoing voices of the audience calling out for 'Leon' and Kagome froze. This was bad. Sora was out there trying her best, and the bastards are calling out for a self-centred man. Kagome's sharp hearing did not miss the cries of the children as she turned to the stage with an angry look, gripping the railings hard.

"Grr, Leon this and Leon that," she did not notice said man was looking at her. _I have to do something,_ she thought to herself,_ after all, I did ask her to finish the show._

Kagome narrowed her eyes as an idea came to her and she jumped on top of the railing and jumped reaching for the nearest swings.

Leon, Kalos and the crew, on the other hand, watched her wide eyed as she went for what seemed like an impossible jump because of the sheer distance, but with her mixed youki and miko powers she was able to reach it easily and spun around it, her black hair flying about her.

The audience was in awe. "It's you," Sora exclaimed.

Kagome winked and made a 'shh' motion with her finger and mouthed 'work with me' and jumped around in the air and made a few loops. Suddenly the crowd went wild and soon she knew why as Leon came swinging in the air.

"Leon?" Sora exclaimed, "Why?"

"I've changed my mind," he eyes flickered over to Kagome for a moment, "If any of you can be my partner then I have a reason to stay. You two keep up."

Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but then it was best saved for after the show, after all, there was an audience watching. And soon, the three of them were in a dance of acrobatics entertaining the half confused, half satisfied audience. Kagome followed their actions, but she had watched both Leon's and Sora's short performances to know what to do, her mixed youki and miko powers making her glow differently in the lighting as she followed Leon.

Down below, a Chinese girl gave both girls a death glare. She looked over at Kagome, _that girl got in my way._ She looked over at Leon. _Leon, you _will_ be my partner. I'll make sure of that._

* * *

_**And there's that people. Again this is an EXPERIMENTAL fic. If you like it, pop in and drop a review. Okay there are a few things not explained there that will be in the next chapter should I feel the need to continue. Especially Kagome's Miko-youki powers thing.**_

**_So tell me if I should continue? Or just drop it. People need to review if this has to be done _**

**_-SxT_**


	2. Act Two

_**Due to the amazing number of reviews (I honestly didn't think there would be this much) I have decided to continue, but please bear with me if I take a while to update because Year 12 is being an ass with Exams and since its basically my finals, its kind of vital that I study, but I promise to be quicker in updates when they're done.**_

Act 2:

"_Kagome? Where are you?" a male voice called out._

_Grey clouds loomed over the feudal era as heavy rain continued to fall. Crashing thunder echoed in the area and the muddy ground making it slippery for a certain half demon to walk and even jumping between trees seemed hard._

_Among different parts of the forest a monk, demon slayer, cat demon and a fox demon searched, calling and shouting in a never-ending cycle of "Kagome!"_

_Safe under one of the low branches of a tree was a small figure of a woman of the age of 19, hugging herself, tears intermixing with the rain. She had no idea of what was going on. She gripped herself harder, under confusion, causing her arms to bleed as claws pierced her skin._

"_Kagome!" Her, now, sharp hearing could hear her name being called numerous of times, but never once did she answer back. Instead, she tried to cover herself more and let out a small whimper, which was covered by the sound of pattering rain and thunder._

_It was when the rain lightened considerably when the half dog demon saw his miko under a large branch. He ran towards her, almost slipping, but desperation would not have it._

"_Kagome!" he exclaimed running towards the shaking figure. He tried to pull her up, but when she looked at him, he let go in shock and took a step back like she was acid. "Kagome… why are you…"_

"_**Why are you a demon?"**_

XxX

Kagome yawned as she sat in the office of Kalos. The performance she had participated in had finished about fifteen minutes ago. Not only were she and Kalos in the room, but the irritating Leon guy was with her as well.

Kagome crossed her arms. No matter, she could still discuss things with Kalos. "I should introduce myself properly, shouldn't I," Kagome said more to herself than Kalos. She looked at him and bowed lightly. "My name is Kagome Taisho-Higurashi, the representative of Taisho Tayuki Co-operation."

Kalos nodded. "I understand that you have been sent here, not only to look over the place, but to see whether this place is suitable for the joining of our two groups together."

Kagome nodded with a small smile. "Indeed, that is what he asked me to do. He has told me to stay here, in America, until further notice. Of course, I always put in my thoughts and opinions." She said with an unfazed smile as she cursed Sesshoumaru in her head. If only he hadn't convinced her.

Kalos nodded, "That is okay," then he leaned forward, "Now a personal question, if may I ask, how long have you been practicing on the swings? Your performance was very… unique."

Kagome blinked at the abrupt question. "Uh… that… was my first time on the swings actually," Leon and Kalos looked at her shocked, "I had watched Leon's and Sora's performance," she said, not really seeing the look on their faces, more of looking into her head as she tried to explain, "And thought, well, I only really need to swing my body and try to do some sort of twist and try to catch the next one. I realised once I was up there, it is quite harder than it looked and experimented." She looked up at them and grinned, "But I know I sure as hell ain't doing that ever again."

"It's impossible that is your first time, girl."

Kagome looked at Leon with a glare. "I have a name, use it. And I swear it was my first time," she said, "With my life was so hectic the last few years and growing a bit in strength and muscle that I don't think it's impossible. Improbable… _maybe_. I don't actually know how hard people train for this sort of thing, but it is my first time."

Kalos nodded, "Then you'd be what you would call a prodigy or a genius to be able to get that good for your fist time."

_Maybe if you're a demon,_ Kagome thought to herself once she realised that swinging in the air probably took heaps of practice and it was probably a mistake to mention that was her first time on the swings.

The doors to Kalos' office slammed open and all three pairs of eyes looked over to the intruder and a smile lit up her face as she got up and ran to the person. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as the silver haired Hanyou caught her as she jumped him.

Leon narrowed his eyes at the scene. He didn't really like that picture… he wasn't sure why. And the fact that Kalos had called the girl a prodigy had added to his irritation. HE was the best, not _her._ He looked over at the man named 'Inuyasha' and noticed that he had silver hair like him, but shades lighter. He did not fail to see that Sora and her friends were peeking from the side of the door.

Kagome turned around to face them both and she had an enormous smile on her face that Leon's breath caught in his throat. She looked so happy and innocent. And he didn't know why he was feeling different. He was usually cold and hated happy people, and that included Sora. She just seemed _too_ happy.

"Anyway, my time is up for today," she said with a grin, "See you tomorrow Kalos." She looked at Leon and it looked like her mood quickly dampened. She blinked and narrowed her eyes, "And you better have stopped being an egotistical bastard by the time I see you tomorrow."

XxX

"Heh. What was with the cold attitude to Leon Oswald, huh?" Inuyasha asked with they were in his car, deciding a limo was too big of an eye catcher.

"Tch, he's so self centred in thinking that everyone _must_ follow him and his ways," she pouted with arms crossed, "It was starting to get on my nerves."

Inuyasha laughed as he sped through the streets above the directed speed limit. "That sounds like you," she looked at him, "Ah, we're almost here."

She raised an eyebrow. "What sounds like me?" she asked curious as he glanced at her then back at the road.

"Heh, you're one to never take any shit from anybody Kagome," he said with slight humour in his voice, "I've gone through a lot of 'sits' to know."

She smiled and looked to his neck, "Your necklace is still in place," she grinned evilly, "So if I say the 's' word you'd still fall huh?"

Inuyasha had looked panicked for a second and the car swayed off to the side before he quickly concentrated on the road, "Don't you dare try Kagome, I'm driving," he said to her brutal smile.

She blinked innocently, "Who said I was going to do anything? Don't assume too much Inuyasha," she said lightly as Inuyasha grumbled a 'we're here,' and parked the car. She looked up at the bunch of apartments strung together, although it looked quite expensive.

"Your stuff is already inside," Inuyasha said getting out of the car as she got out. "Come," she followed Inuyasha as he went to the one with 201 numbered on the door. Inuyasha took out the key and opened the door, "Ah yeah," he said as he took off his shoes and walked in, Kagome following him, "I forgot to tell you, you'll be living with me. Don't mind if you see a random teenager or two, they're my kids."

Kagome's face lit up, "You mean you have children now? Is Kikyou the mother?" Kagome asked as he showed her into her room.

Inuyasha laughed, "Yes, yes, she is, she's out with the devils as we speak," he said and she looked at him questioningly and he grinned at her as he understood, "Yes, she's still alive. What's a half demon to do if their human mate can't live as long as them?"

She smiled at him. "You've changed Inuyasha," she said cocking her head to the side, "But for the better, you're not as brash as you used to be."

"Well living for over five hundred years can do that to you, " he gave her a push into his guest room, "Now go to sleep, I'm sure you had a tiring journey. I'll call Sesshoumaru to let him know you're here."

She smiled and nodded and yawned. Now that she thought about it, she was kind of sleepy. "Okay, g'night 'Yasha," she said and closed the door and flopped on the bed.

Inuyasha looked back at the door as it softly shut. He smiled. "Good night 'Gome." His illusion covered ears twitched as he heard the keys rattling against the door and he walked there in time to see his wife carry a bunch of grocery bags inside, followed by two of his children.

"Hey, darling, can you help me?" Kikyou said when she saw him with a small smile as his kids walked by her.

Inuyasha walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek, all the while taking grocery bags off her, "Sure," he said, "Kagome's in now," he said loud enough for his two children to hear as well, "So don't make to much noise. She's sleeping."

His children, or should I say teenagers, called back a 'Yes sir,' as they began putting some of the groceries away. One looked 18, his mussed brown hair, cut nice and short, unlike his father's. Although, streaks of silver could be seen in them and his eyes amber. He was calm and reserved like his mother.

The other was a girl, who looked about 16. Her brown hair was a short, shoulder length size. Her eyes a nice green and her skin lightly tanned. Although she had that kind of innocent look, she is known to be quite a troublemaker, taking after her dad in that aspect.

The other person who wasn't there was their oldest, to be looking around 21. He was currently working overseas helping with a different department of Sesshoumaru's company from Kagome.

Inuyasha walked behind Kikyou and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly from the back as she began putting away groceries. A small smile formed on her face. "Now, now Inuyasha, let me cook some dinner for everyone," she said turning in his arms and giving him a peck on his mouth, "I'm sure Kagome is really hungry after a long day."

"I'm sure she is," Despite the words that came out of his mouth, he pulled Kikyou closer and nuzzled her neck, only pulling apart when his children walked into the room.

"Dad, geez, not in front of us!"

Inuyasha laughed and pulled away. "Alright, alright," he let go of Kikyou, "Just help your mother make dinner, okay? Just going to go out for a bit." He said and patted his daughter's head as he exited the room.

His son smiled and complied, whilst the daughter made a long antagonising sigh, going over to help with the food preparations.

OoO

Kagome sniffed upon waking as a delicious smell wafted past her nose. Stretching, she covered her mouth as a yawn left her mouth. She looked about her blankly before she remembered where she was. With one last stretch, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her bare feet touching the carpeted floor.

Walking out, the scent of food getting stronger as her stomach rumbled, she followed the scent, trusting her nose. She soon found herself in the kitchen/dining room and Kikyou turned to look at her with a smile.

"Kagome, you're awake," she stated, "Sit at the table, dinner is just about ready." Then she turned to the door, "Komu!" she called out, "Set the table up!"

Kagome blinked when she saw what appeared to be an 18 year old boy entering the room and she let out a large squeal, "Oh my God, Kikyou, he's so _cute!_" She exclaimed as he turned bright red at her words.

Kikyou laughed at her son's predicament. "Well, the father is a handsome man," she said, "Komu, this is Kagome, the guest that your father was talking about and Kagome, this is one of my son's Komu," she introduced the two.

Kagome nodded and bowed enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you, Komu-chan!"

Komu, face still flushed, mumbled a 'yeah' and walked away, grabbing plates and whatnot needed for the table.

"So, Kagome, I haven't seen you in five hundred years," Kikyou said as Kagome sat down, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh not much," she said as Kikyou set a bowl of rice on the table, "Just finished my education in University and then worked in Sesshou-nii's company."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Kikyou said, "He adopted you as his little sister, yes? Kaichi? Dinner's ready!" she called out and quickly turned back to Kagome.

Kagome laughed out loud, "Yeah, a couple of years ago. By the way, where's Inuyasha?"

"He had to go somewhere," another female's voice said as a girl entered the room with a cheeky grin, "Hi-ya! You must be Kagome. Name's Kaichi. Welcome to our humble abode."

Kagome grinned. "Glad to be here."

* * *

**_Sorry guys for the -really- delayed update. Anyway I hope you forgive me and review. It's not much in this chapter I know. I was just basically introducing Inuyasha's family, but this is better than nothing, right? Anyway, give me a review and tell me what you think._**

**_-SxT  
_**


End file.
